zero
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: A point where everything either ends or begins. A symbol of null existence or infinity. [SMUT] —[CoAi] [ShinShi] [Shinichi x Shiho]


**zero:** A point where everything either ends or begins. A symbol of null existence or infinity.

 **A/N:** I challenged everyone on the Discord server to make a Valentine's piece and like the idiot I am I ended up losing my own challenge. Also, this is my first smut and it's quite horrendous to look at. I am never ever _ever_ _**ever**_ going to write smut EVER again.

(Happy super belated Valentine's!)

 **Warnings:** Graphic description of sex. Kinda PWP but if you squint you could connect this to one or two of my other fics?

.

* * *

.

The acrid smell of old cigarettes hits her first, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she staggers backwards and into the dimly lighted room. Her eyes —charged with a mix of unspoken intensity and the faintest glint of hesitation— fixed on his. He doesn't answer her silent question: he shows her instead. A swift kick to the door, their fingers intertwined, and he leans down to take her mouth into his with a searing, ravenous kiss that sets her on fire. Shiho's heartbeat maddens at the feeling of his body pressing against hers, his mouth hot on her quivering lips as his heavy breath comes out in between kisses. Her chest heaves, struggling to breathe as he slips his tongue inside her mouth and takes her breath away. Shinichi's hands — _they're everywhere_. They leave a sizzling trail on her skin as they move to grab on her hips, her back, her hair…too fast too sudden for her hazy mind to keep track. They continue a fiery path down her neck, and before she knows it, the cold evening air bites on her bare shoulders as her coat falls off into the floor.

She gasps at the feeling of his teeth gently grazing along the curve of her throat, his breath hot and ticklish as he tastes her with his tongue tracing along her neck. Her hands curl into fists against his impeccable white dress shirt, and she wants nothing more than to tear the fabric apart just to find what his skin on hers would feel like. It doesn't take much for him to comply her reticent wish— in a mess of misplaced kisses and tangled limbs, he drops his navy blue blazer next to her discarded jacket.

As they blindly maneuver their way into the room, the back of her legs bump against the mattress. He slants over her dainty figure and slowly pushes her down until she finds herself caged between his arms, their bodies pressed flush together. Trembling fingers slip into his soft raven hair and run through the dark strands that fall messily over his forehead. His tongue leaves fire on its wake, a kind of heat that engulfs her in a fiery sea of wanton. He pauses to suck a particularly sensitive spot on her throat, and she arches her neck as a breathy moan escapes her lips. It makes his insides stir with white-hot lust, a feeling of overwhelming yearning spreading from his heart until the very end of his fingertips.

 _This is not enough_. It's nowhere near enough. Here, now, _with her_ — how could she even _let him_?

Gathering what little remains of his self-control, he pulls away abruptly. Rough fingers tenderly brush over the soft skin of her cheek, his cobalt blue eyes drunk on the hazy stupor of their passion.

" _Hey—_ "

Shiho's eyes flutter open at his call, her cheeks flushing a lovely shade of dark pink when his knuckles glide down a path from her blushing face to the pale skin of her neck. He stops right before reaching the swell of her breasts, his thumb absentmindedly drawing circles over her collarbone. Panting softly, she looks at him like a deer in the headlights.

" _Ah—?_ "

"D...Do you— _here_?" He stammers, tripping on his own words as his face burns bright red. He looks miserable and apologetic, both which never fail to amuse her. And to her, it's endearing in a most curious way, how he cares enough to hesitate. "There's...um, we could go—"

The scientist can't help it when her heart soars to the moon with his clumsy words. She can't even bring herself to utter some snide remark about his eloquence —or complete lack thereof—, she can't see beyond his sweet disposition, can't see beyond the months— _years_ of wanting him and the _could have been's_ that never had a chance of happening. She can't see how she's setting herself up for inevitable heartbreak, not his concern about the flickering neon lights on that bad motel room or the poorly drawn curtains on the dirt-stained windows. All she sees is him and the fire he kindled with his fingers on her touch-starved body.

Her hands cup his face and pulls him closer to brush her lips with his ever-so-slightly. Heavy-lidded eyes locked in a meaningful stare, she whispers in a small voice, " _Here is fine_."

He needs no further encouragement. With a heated kiss and blunt fingers, the buttons of his shirt come undone one by one. She slips her hands under his open shirt and pushes it down. The sweet sensation of her delicate fingers grazing the bare skin of his back sends a shock of pleasure down his spine, and he shrugs the shirt off to toss it away somewhere neither of them care to find out.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he kneels on the mattress and drags them over the worn out sheets to the center of the bed. The harsh contact of the fabric against her skin draws her brows together in discomfort, but she can't bring herself to care.

Shinichi's hand run up her thigh, riding up her dress and toying with the hem of her lingerie. She rolls her hips against him in response, eliciting a grunt from his lips as rough fingers find their way through her flat stomach to the swells of her breast. He swallows her throaty moan as she arches her back to delve into the pleasure of his touch.

Her dress comes off, and as her shaky hands struggle to unclasp her bra, he kicks off the rest of his clothing. The sight of his arousal brings her face burning with the same intensity that has her stomach coiling with ache. She needs him. _Now_. To feel the warmth of his skin against hers and satiate the hunger for his kisses. Her hands dig into his hair, tilting her head to press her lips to his in a hungry kiss as he helps her out of her bra. His fingers slip under the lacy band of her panties and, with a fast tug, pull the fabric off her long, creamy legs.

Shifting his weight on his arms, he muffles a grunt when he finally looks at her in all her glory. Porcelain skin gleaming under the weak lights as she pants softly under his weight, a lovely blush taints her cheeks a gorgeous shade of scarlet. His eyes trace over her soft curves, and he wonders how he ever managed to do without her— _this, now._

He finds it hard to breathe.

And it's scary, really. He's absolutely _terrified_. If this is where it ends, if they're going back to zero… What if there isn't anything to go back to after this?

She notices the brief hesitation and _no, no…_ she thinks he's having regrets and he cannot let that happen. He can't go through this all over again— all the chasing and wondering and letting her slip through his fingers—

" _God, you're so_ —"

 _Sweet. Beautiful. Perfect._ Words won't convey.

He kisses her pout of protest, his teeth gently scraping over her swollen red lips. Hands roughly kneading her breasts, he draws a line of scorching kisses along the curve of her neck. She gasps when his mouth reaches down to caress her cleavage and, after tracing it's contours with his tongue, he takes one mound in his mouth.

Squirming at the hot contact of his tongue on her sensitive skin, she turns her head to the side and lets out a series of soft whines as she pants breathlessly into the pillow. He holds her wrists tightly pinned above her head with one hand, keeping her restrained and vulnerable as his free hand massages her other breast. Shiho resigns from any attempt to fight back, her nails leaving crescent moon shaped marks as they dig into her palms. She's putty in his hands, soft and mellow under the scalding touch of his fingers.

The sizzling warmth of his hands roam over her body, coaxing a string of small, broken sighs from her lips. He caresses the shivering skin of her inner thighs before his fingers press gently against her sex, and her hips buckle upwards in response, craving for his touch as she chokes back a pleasured cry. His fingertips glide around and over her arousal, and _fuck_ , he doesn't know much longer he can keep a hold on himself when she's looking like that, all quiet moans and soft whimpers that drives him absolutely crazy, her skin flushed and burning hot a this touch.

He lets himself indulge in the sound of her sweet pleas, mesmerized by the way she throws her head back and breathes out his name, tousled stands of strawberry blonde hair sprawled on the mattress. Setting her free from his grasp, Shinichi pushes one knee between her thighs to spread them further apart. He guides himself to her entrance and slowly pushes into her.

Her eyes flutter shut as a choked cry comes out of her lips, startled at the sudden intrusion. And _God_ , it takes all his willpower and the last of his sanity to hold still inside of her while she tosses her head back and moans his name, her hips rocking against his with sweet, torturous ease. He drowns a deep growl into her strawberry blonde curls as he hovers down, shifting his weight to angle himself with her slender legs straddling his waist.

Thrusting forward, he sets a rhythmic pace that drowns them in blazing a sea of bliss. Her nails bites into the skin of his back as she holds on his shoulders with avid desperation, hips arching off the mattress to meet with his thrusts. The pleasurable heat of her bare chest brushing against his toned torso with every vigorous buckle of her hips drives him insane, and he makes it a point to return the favor— picking up pace, he buries himself deeper into her warmth.

She gasps a cry that borderlines on a sob, and his name follows.

He marvels at the sound of her voice, a bit hoarse from the soft, needy cries at his sweet ministrations. It stirs the fire coiling madly right where his abdomen ends, and waves of pleasure surge through his body as she writhes beneath him, her brows drawn together in sheer delight as she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip.

He reaches the back of her knee and pushes her leg back to rest against his shoulder, eliciting a strangled moan of protest when he almost pulls out completely, only to pound back into her with a sharp thrust. She lets an enticing cry in response, clutching the sheets in her awe of being stretched from a different angle.

The room is filled with the sound of their lovemaking, grinding bodies engulfing them in a suffocating heat that brings them both to the edge. She tilts her head back to moan his name into his ear as she finds her release, and he follows into sweet ecstasy short after. A guttural growl rumbles through his chest as his hands squeeze on her hips, and with a few final thrusts, he rides through the last waves of her climax. Exhausted, he presses against her, resting his forehead on her shoulder and pressing a soft kiss on her skin while her fingers gently comb through his hair.

Pulling away to look at her, he brings her hand to his cheek before pressing sugary kisses into her palm, her wrist. There's so many things he wants to say to her, but no amount of _Thank You_ 's or _Please don't leav_ e's seem to be enough. They won't convey.

So he leans down again to kiss her and, with the intention of never letting go of her, whispers softly against her lips.

.

 _I love you._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** I admittedly burnt myself out by the end of this fic. Sorry I know the ending is rUSHED but I can't smut for shit and neither have any strength left in me to try salvage this.

By the way if you want to join our discord server please check the link in my profile page!


End file.
